Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by her master, was a Togruta Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, the conflict between the Galactic Republic, the dominant galactic government of the time, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the faction of planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave it. Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, and showed an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Tano was involved in the defeat of the Separatist army on the planet Christophsis, and was important to Republic efforts during the Battle of Teth. Along with Skywalker, Tano was instrumental in acquiring the Republic's safe passage through Hutt Space, due to her part in rescuing the son of Jabba the Hutt, which ensured an alliance between the Republic and the Hutts. Along with her Master, Tano proved a key figure during the events surrounding the Separatist superweapon, the Malevolence, a ship capable of destroying entire Republic fleets with its dreaded ion cannons. Partially due to her involvement in the crisis, the Republic was able to destroy the superweapon, removing yet another advantage possessed by the Confederacy. Later, Tano would duel the feared General Grievous himself, becoming one of the few Jedi to survive such an encounter with the cyborg. Along with Mirialan Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, Tano was involved in the failed Republic effort to foil a mission mounted by Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress to rescue Viceroy Nute Gunray and engaged the Dark Jedi in an extended duel. Later, she was a key figure in the rescue of Jedi Master Aayla Secura during the Sky Battle of Quell, and later participated in the defense of the planet Maridun, where Separatist General Lok Durd attempted to use an experimental weapon on the planet's inhabitants. Notably, Tano helped to ensure that the deadly Blue Shadow Virus was not released into key Republic systems by the Separatists, and also fought in the Battle of Ryloth, helping to eliminate the Separatist blockade surrounding the planet and allow invasion forces to land, during which she led a squadron for the first time. After her friend Barriss Offee betrayed her and framed her bombing the Jedi Temple, she was captured and imprisoned by her own clone troopers. She was then expelled from the Jedi Order and turned over to the Republic for trial. Ahsoka came very close to a conviction and death sentence, but Barriss was captured by Anakin and forced to tell the truth to the court that she was behind the attack. Afterwards, Ahsoka was pardoned and invited back into the Jedi Order, but she refused to rejoin and left, having lost faith and trust in the Order for not having such in her. During the Rebellion against the Empire, she took the secret identity known as Fulcrum where she was part of a Rebel cell against the Empire. She has also two new lightsabers with white blades. Ashoka survived the end of the war and went with Sabine to find Ezra. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Ahsoka has a strong connection to the Force. Although she is not as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Ahsoka is still one of the most powerful Force-users currently alive. **'Telekinesis:' Ahsoka utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. ***'Force Push:' Ahsoka utilized Force Push to send her opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocking them unconscious. ***'Force Pull:' Ahsoka utilized Force Pull to pull her opponents or objects towards her. ***'Force Grip:' Ahsoka utilized Force Grip to lift her opponents off the ground and into the air, sometimes by the neck, to immobilize them. She notably throttled a Trandoshan hunter on Island Four, lifting him into the air to slam him onto the ground. **'Mind Trick:' Ahsoka utilizes Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Jump:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. **'Force Sense:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Dark Side. **'Force Vision:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all Force-users, her visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when she was not utilizing this power at will. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Ahsoka is very skilled in lightsaber combat and a very gifted duelist. Even as a Padawan, she displayed considerable skill with a lightsaber, being able to defeat three Magnaguards single handed, and at least temporarily hold her own against more powerful and experienced opponents, like General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. However, whilst fleeing from the Clone troopers after being framed for murder, Ahsoka lost her lightsaber shoto and was forced to use only her main lightsaber to fight the recently turned Dark Jedi Barriss Offee. Her duel against her former friend Barriss showed that she had become too reliant on her second lightsaber; although she did put up a considerable fight, Barriss ultimately defeated her relatively easily. By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka's skills in lightsaber combat have greatly improved to mastery; this is seen in "The Future of the Force", when she defeated the two elite Inquisitors, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, relatively easily. In "Twilight of the Apprentice", Ahsoka was able to duel evenly with the former Sith Lord Darth Maul, and even hold her own reasonably well against her former mentor, Anakin Skywalker, now the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader and even managed to crack his mask; however, it is unknown who ultimately came out on top in their duel, as the outcome wasn't seen and her fate remains ambiguous. Ahsoka is one of the greatest lightsaber duelists currently alive. **'Form IV:' After becoming Anakin's apprentice, Ahsoka trained in Ataru and became extremely skilled at it. **'Form V:' Ahsoka is extremely skilled in Shien/Djem So. While still a little girl, Ahsoka trained the Shien variant. After becoming Anakin's student, she studied the Djem So variant. **'Form VI:' After becoming Anakin's student, Ahsoka trained in Niman and became extremely skilled at it. **'Jar'Kai:' At some point during the Clone Wars, Ahsoka began to study Jar'Kai and became extremely skilled at fighting with two lightsabers. During her second duel with General Grievous, who was a master of Jar'Kai himself, Ahsoka displayed enough mastery of dual-blade combat to defend herself against all four of the cyborg's lightsabers for an even longer period of time than in their first encounter, which took place before Ahsoka had began to learn Jar'Kai. By the time of her duel against the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, she had completely mastered the style to perhaps it's highest level and used it to easily outmatch and overpower the two Dark side Force-users. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Ahsoka is extremely skilled in unarmed combat, being able to defeat the veteran Trandoshan sport hunter Garnac and infamous bounty hunter Cad Bane in unarmed combat, respectively, despite the fact that they were larger, stronger and more experienced hand-to-hand combatants than her. While on the run from the Republic, she was also able to defeat several clone troopers at once effortlessly, but refused to kill them. *'Skilled Pilot:' Ahsoka is highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Ahsoka is highly intelligent and wise; her intelligence and wisdom is surpassed only by Yoda, Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader respectively. As a former Jedi Commander, Ahsoka is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Multilingual:' Ahsoka is capable of fluently speaking English, Togruti and Shyriiwook. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tomboys Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Retired Category:Betrayed Category:Military Category:Vigilante Category:Fighter Category:Damsel in distress Category:Big Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Chi Masters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Knights Category:Falsely Accused Category:Loyal Category:War Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wise Category:Revived Category:Rescuers Category:Soul Searchers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Supporters Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Unwanted Category:Neutral Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Femme Fatale Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Lethal Category:Ingenue Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Independent Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Pacifists Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Religious Heroes